The Half-Breed
by Kurasgirl666
Summary: Prequel to: 2 Boys and a Portal. Frieza arrives on Namek with his daughter, the Saiya-Icejin Iciea in tow. Little does she know that her Uncle Vegeta is also there. Iciea is then forced to leave Namek and her father behind. How will the Z-fighters react to her appearance on Earth?
1. Prologue

_A/N: Unlike my last attempt at DBZ fanfiction, I hope to finish this one._

 **Prologue**

 _Age 556_

"No, no! Please, no!", The screams rang throughout the ship. The Saiyan Princess, Belise, screamed and fought her attacker as he forced himself on her.

"Well, well, well," He said as Belise struggled against the energy chains that held her to the wall. "It seems that you have a problem giving me what I want, and what I want is for you to give me your child so that I can raise it as the ultimate soldier in my army. Not only that, the child will give me control over the Saiyans since it will be of royal blood."

"Please, Lord Frieza, please," she pleaded, "Anything but that."

"I can do anything I want to you," he told her, "and your twin will know nothing of this. I sent him out on a mission, and he will be away for quite a long time. So, even if you do scream for him, he won't hear you," He laughed at what he was getting away with.

"But, he'll feel what is happening to me. Twins are like that."

"Ah, that's right, you and Vegeta have that link. Alas, he won't be able to do a thing about it from where I sent him. I suppose I should be done with you. Guards, take her back to her cell. Watch her and report any changes in her condition to me. I wish to know if my plan succeeded or if I should try again."

Belise was in tears as the guards dragged her back to her cell.

 _9 Months Later (Age 557)_

"Lord Frieza," the doctor told him, "the Saiyan Princess has given birth to a healthy baby girl. What do you wish to name her?"

"I shall call her Iciea, and as for the Princess, kill her. Bring the child to me, I wish to see her for myself."

The doctor left and came back a little while later with Iciea. She was covered with a pink blanket, with her little white tail sticking out. She had a light pink dome with the Saiyan black hair on the sides of her head. Her skin was the Saiyan flesh tone. She had her father's hands, wrists, feet, and shins. Her finger and toe nails were light pink as well. She had triangular eyes with irises a darker color red than her dad's. She also had the same lines down her face as her dad. The patches in the middle of her torso and on her shoulders, were the same shade of light pink as the dome on her head. The insides of her circular ears were light pink.

As soon as Frieza saw her, it was love at first sight. He knew right then and there that she could never be his "Ultimate Soldier". She would be his daughter and he would treat her like the little lady she was. No way would she be subjected to the rigorous training that his plan would have required. It was like his Icejin heart melted at the sight of his baby girl.

 _A/N: The Princess' name is derived from the Medieval Latin form of the word for "vegetable":_ vegetabilis _._


	2. Landing on Namek

_A/N: This will be a character insert story._

 **Chapter 1**

 _5 Years Later (Age 562)_

"Daddy!" 5-year-old Iciea remarked, excited, "The sky is green!"

"I know, my little one," Frieza told her, "Isn't it pretty?"

"Mm-hm, sure is."

"Now, why don't you go get ready to land? You know what to do."

Iciea ran off to her room to get ready to land on Namek. She changed out of the dress that she wore when she played on the ship and into a light blue skirt, light pink leggings, a light pink shirt, and the armor her dad gave her. She checked herself out in her mirror and ran back to her dad.

"Daddy!" she told him, pulling on his leg to get his attention, "I'm ready to land."

"You know the rules, right?" He asked her.

"Stay where you can see me. Don't leave your side unless absolutely necessary. If I see an enemy, yell and run for help. Don't talk to strange grown-ups. I can talk to the other kids, right?"

"Yes, you may talk to any other kids that you see."

"Goody!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They soon touched down on the Namekian surface.

"Can't wait!" she said, running down the ramp from the ship.

"Iciea," her dad asked her, "would you like to come Dragonball hunting with us?"

"Yes, daddy," she answered excitedly, "I would like to very much."

"Come along, then. We haven't a moment to waste."

"Why not?"

"Because your Uncle Vegeta is coming after these balls, too. We wouldn't want him to get them all first, would we?"

"No, but why would he want them?"

"Because he doesn't want me to have them."

"Why not?"

"My dear," the tyrant told her, "you are asking far too many questions."

"I was just curious."

"I know, my dear, I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lord Frieza," Zarbon told him, as they came upon one of the villages, "We are nearing the first of the seven Namekian Dragonballs."

"Yay!" Iciea cheered, "we're going to get a Dragonball!"

"Not yet, Iciea," her dad told her, "we've got to find it first."

"Daddy, I've got an idea. Maybe, if I ask one of the villagers, he'll tell me where it is. And if he asks, I'll tell him I want to wish my mommy back."

"Okay, but if that plan fails, then we'll just kill them one by one until they tell us where the ball is."

Iciea went to the largest hut in the village, which she guessed was where the elder was.

"Hello, mister Elder," she asked, curtsying, "Do you know where there might be a Dragonball around here?"

"And what wish would you make on these Dragonballs?"

"I would wish for my mommy to be alive again, as someone killed her."

"And your father is here to vouch for your wish?"

"Yes, he is..."

"...Right here," Frieza said, entering the hut with Dodoria and Zarbon.

"Daddy," she admonished him, "he was going to tell me where the Dragonball is."

"Really, Iciea. What makes you think that he would have told a child like you where it is?"

"I'm an irresistibly cute little girl," she told him, giving him her most adorable look possible.

"Lord Frieza," Zarbon said, "I have reason to believe that the Dragonball is in here somewhere."

"Dodoria, Zarbon, find the ball," he told his henchmen, "Leave no corner untouched."

"Yes, Lord Frieza," they replied.

"As for you, Elder," Frieza said with a wicked look in his eyes, "Who do you think you are, not giving my daughter what she wants? I should just kill you and take the Dragonball right now. Yes, that is just what I shall do."

Frieza then shot the village elder, killing him.

"Lord Frieza, I have located the Dragonball," Dodoria told him, bringing the Dragonball out of the hut.

"Wow," Iciea remarked, "It's huge!"

"We'll just slaughter the rest of the villagers, then be on our way", Frieza told him, destroying the village with Ki Blasts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"For you, Lord Frieza," the soldier said, handing over the Dragonball.

"Ohh! Good! Good! Another Ball to add to our three!" Frieza remarked, "Guard these well. Dodoria. Vegeta has just arrived on this planet."

"Ohh, really," Iciea said, "I suppose he's after the Balls as well!"

"Cui has also arrived, Lord Frieza," Zarbon told the tyrant, "I also located two small power levels, but they just disappeared. I've sent some men to the location."

"Cui is much stronger than Vegeta. He'll be out of our way very soon."

 _I wish I could be there to see his fall,_ Iciea thought, with a wicked smirk.

"So, Iciea," her father asked, "We now have four of the seven Dragonballs. How many do we still have to get?"

"Let's see", she answered, counting on her fingers, "Seven minus four is...seven, six, five, four, three. The answer is three!"

"Good girl," he told her, patting her on her head.

"What?!" Zarbon checked his scouter.

"What is it Zarbon?"

"Lord Frieza, the two small powers I located before," Zarbon told him, "They just appeared on the scouter and took out the men I sent. Then they just disappeared in an instant."

"Mmm...Strange! I know it's not Vegeta."

"If it wasn't Uncle Vegeta," Iciea asked, "Then who was it?"

"There were two power levels," Zarbon told her, "Just around 1500."

"1500," her father mused, "That's nothing to worry about, but keep your eyes open for them."

Suddenly, Zarbon's scouter exploded.

"What was that?" Dodoria asked him.

"It's not possible," He told the others, "Vegeta's power level had just reached 22,000."

"Your scouter must have been broken. I'll see what's going on."

"And..."

"Im-Impossible! His power level is now at 24,000!"

"24,000!? That power is higher than ours!"

"Impossible! His power should only be around 18,000."

"It's not very surprising," Frieza told them, "Vegeta has been in intense battle for a long time. It must have raise his power level. But, 24,000 is nothing to me. Ha! Ha! Ha! Vegeta is here to become immortal like I want to be. He shouldn't cause too much trouble. He's nothing compared to me. It was only a matter of time before he would turn against me."

"Vegeta's power was at 24,000. He just killed Cui easily," Dodoria told them.

"That's not important," Frieza told him, "I want to find the fifth Dragonball. Keep an eye out. Vegeta didn't come to this planet without a plan."

 _A/N: I took a lot of text from a manga I found online._


End file.
